minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Diver
THIS PASTA IS 100% FAKE, IT WAS MADE JUST FOR FUN The Diver is an entity of unknown origin that inhabits the new oceans of Minecraft 1.13. You can encounter him on a normal Minecraft world, but the chance for this to happen is very, very little. But if you want to investigate this character without wasting much time, there is a solution. The Ritual First, you need to create a new Singleplayer world on Minecraft version 1.13. Make sure: - Creative mode is on - The world type is Buffet (Deep cold ocean) - The structures are enabled - The seed is called "fromthedepths" After creating the world, you need to dive into the water and search for the nearest shipwreck. You don't need to use the "/locate" command or anything, because it's really near the spawn (Coordinates: 80, 48, 66). The shipwreck looks very strange and glitchy, like the gravity doesn't work on it. Close to the shipwreck, you need to build an altar made of: - 16 of sea grass - 12 dead yellow coral blocks - 12 single sea pickles - 9 dark prismarine blocks - 4 prismarine stairs - 1 magma block If you want the altar to be activated correctly, you need to put the magma block at the end. After building the altar, you need to make yourself a little "house" inside of a shipwreck. Patch all the holes using only blocks of packed kelp and one tropical door. After creating an isolated room, you need to dry it, by using sponges. You can light the room using only five redstone torches. When everything is done, place a bed in the corner and wait until the night comes (You can't use cheats to skip the day. If you'll do, the ritual shall be interrupted!) Then, right click on a bed and sleep over the night. If you want the ritual to go on, then you must sleep in your bed every night. If you'll spent at least one night without sleeping, the ritual shall be stopped and you shall never encounter The Diver again, even if you destroy and rebuild the altar. The First Day The first day shall be a long thunderstorm. From the morning to the evening, it will be raining above the surface and there will be some lightings too. Don't go to sleep when you'll hear the rain - it will interrupt the ritual. During this day, you will sometimes be able to see a barely visible player-shaped shadow, somewhere between the dense kelp. If you decide to ignore it, it will reguralry appear more and more often, it will also come closer to you. If you have Optifine, you will be able to zoom into this strange figure - it will let you to see its' skin. It will look like a diver, whose suit is covered with algae. He will not hurt you and will stop stalking you, when the night will begin. If you'll try to swim closer to him, he will swim away with an abnormal speed and hide in the neartest underwater cave. Then, he will not stalk you till the next day. Whenever the mysterious stalker will be close to you, the screen will begin to glitch and you will hear barely audible sounds similiar to those that the radar makes (Example). As I've already said, when the night will come, the stalker will stop worrying you. You will be able to go to bed and skip to the next day. The Second Day During the second day, nothing really will happen. There will be no thunderstorms, no weird entities, no strange sounds. Unless you'll come to the ocean monument. Yes. If you've explored the nearest area during The First Day, you may already know that there's an ocean monument near your shipwreck. This is where you need to stop playing in Creative. Take a trident, a clock and few water breathing potions. Delete everything else from your inventory and then write "/gamemode survival" on your chat. When you will be ready, defeat all the Guardians blocking the entrance and enter the monument. There will be two weird things that you will notice: - There's no Guardians inside of the temple - All sea lanterns are also gone The more time you'll spend on exploring the monument, the more laggy the game will become. While swimming through the long hallway, you will also be able to see the same figure, who stalked you during the first day, somewhere in the distance, even though it will always swim away when you got closer to it. Every time you'll see it, glitch effects and radar sounds will appear. After some time, you will be forced to leave the monument, before the night will begin. The screen will glitch and the game will be laggy as hell. During your escape, a message will appear on the chat: "01001001 00100000 01000100 01001111 01001110 00100111 01010100 00100000 01010111 01000001 01001110 01010100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01010110 01000101", which means "I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE" in binary code. If you will not leave the monument before the night, the Diver will appear out of nowhere. The radar sounds will be replaced with the sound of the ship horn (Example). This sound will be very loud, almost defeaning. The Diver will attack you with his trident. You may try to defend yourself, but the knockback doesn't work on him, and no matter how much damage you deal to him, he will never die. After he'll kill you, your game will crash and the world shall be deleted forever. If you will leave the monument before the night, the lags, glitches etc. will stop. If you have still time before the twilight, you have the last chance to switch to Creative and stop the ritual - to destroy the altar and the shipwreck. Then, you have to make sure, that not a single block shall be left from both of those structures. Then, leave the world and delete it from both the game and your files. If you'll do this, The Diver will die and he will never haunt any of your singleplayer worlds ever again. If you want to keep the ritual going, then you need to switch back to Creative and go to your bed and fall asleep. The Third Day This is the moment where is no going back. The Exit button will be gone from the pause menu, Alt + F4, Ctrl + Alt + Delete and all the other combinations won't work anymore. You can turn off the computer or even reset it, but whenever you'll turn it on again, the game will still be going. All your files will be deleted and your wallpaper will become entirely black. The only thing left on your computer will be Minecraft with the Diver's world. The Internet will be completely shut off and you will not be able to find any nearby networks. The only thing left for you is to keep playing. In this moment, you can completely destroy the altar and the shipwreck. The Diver already has your computer in his hands and he can't be stopped in any way until the last day of the ritual. When you'll go to the place where the ocean monument used to be, you'll find it not existing at all. It will not look like the chunks are gone or something like that - it will look like the monument was never actually generated. Just empty terrain with sea grass and kelp. If it comes to paranormal events, the third day will be very similiar to the first day, however: - All the mobs (squids, fishes, dolphins etc.) will be gone. - The radar sounds will be louder than before and they will be playing entire time, even if the stalking figure is not visible on the screen. Soon, you will begin to hear screams getting louder and louder. In some moment, they will become so defeaning, that they will even become dangerous for your health. And they will not stop until you'll hide yourself in an underwater cave. While exploring the cave, you are soon going to find an empty dungeon-sized room made entirely from dark prismarine, lighted by only a single sea pickle. If you'll enter it, the entrance shall close behind you and your gamemode shall be changed to Survival. You are going to drown, if you won't destroy one of the wall blocks on time. If you'll die, then your game will freeze for half of a minut and then your computer shall completely turned off and you will not being able to turn it on ever again. If you'll succeed to break the wall and swim through the wall, you will find yourself in a long, big and dry corridor made out of prismarine with a throne made out of diverse coral blocks at the end of it. On the throne, you will be able to see The Diver in his second form, which propably represents how he looks without his diving suit. He will not move or do anything else. He will only watch at you. Just second after that, you will lose your ability to jump and you will move very slowly. While you will get closer to the throne, messages written in binary code will pop up on the chat in the following continuity: - 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01000001 00100000 01000110 01001111 01001111 01001100 ("YOU ARE A FOOL") - 01010100 01001000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01010111 01001111 01010010 01001100 01000100 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001011 01001001 01001110 01000111 01000100 01001111 01001101 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01001101 01001001 01001110 01000101 ("THIS WORLD IS THE KINGDOM OF MINE") - 01000010 01011001 00100000 01000010 01010101 01001001 01001100 01000100 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000001 01001100 01010100 01000001 01010010 00101100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01010011 01010101 01010010 01010010 01000101 01001110 01000100 01000101 01010010 01000101 01000100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001101 01010000 01010101 01010100 01000101 01010010 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01001101 01000101 ("BY BUILDING THE ALTAR, YOU SURRENDERED YOUR COMPUTER TO ME") - 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010111 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01001101 00100000 01000001 01010111 01000001 01001011 01000101 00101110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01001110 01001011 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00101110 ("AND NOW, I'M AWAKE. THANKS TO YOU.") - 01001110 01001111 01010111 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010000 01001100 01000001 01011001 01000101 01010010 01010011 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01001101 01000101 01000101 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010011 01000001 01001101 01000101 00100000 01000110 01000001 01010100 01000101 00100000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00101110 ("NOW ALL THE PLAYERS WILL MEET THE SAME FATE AS YOU.") - 01000101 01010110 01000101 01010010 01011001 00100000 01010111 01001111 01010010 01001100 01000100 00101100 00100000 01000101 01010110 01000101 01010010 01011001 00100000 01010011 01000101 01010010 01010110 01000101 01010010 00101100 00100000 01000101 01010110 01000101 01010010 01011001 00100000 01010010 01000101 01000001 01001100 01001101 00100000 01010011 01001000 01000001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01010011 01010111 01000001 01001100 01001100 01001111 01010111 01000101 01000100 00100000 01000010 01011001 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001111 01000011 01000101 01000001 01001110 ("EVERY WORLD, EVERY SERVER, EVERY REALM SHALL BE SWALLOWED BY THE OCEAN.") - 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010000 01000101 01001111 01010000 01001100 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000111 00100000 01001101 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000111 01010010 01000001 01001110 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00100000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01010011 01010100 00100000 01000001 00100000 01010100 01001001 01001110 01011001 00100000 01000010 01001001 01010100 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01000001 01001001 01010010 00101110 ("THE PEOPLE WILL BEG ME TO GRANT THEM AT LEAST A TINY BIT OF AIR.") - 01010100 01001000 01001111 01010011 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001000 01001111 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000010 01001111 01010111 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01001101 01000101 00101100 00100000 01010011 01001000 01000001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000011 01001111 01001101 01000101 00100000 01001101 01011001 00100000 01010101 01001110 01000100 01011001 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01010011 01000101 01010010 01010110 01000001 01001110 01010100 01010011 00101110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001111 01010011 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001000 01001111 00100000 01010111 01001111 01001110 00100111 01010100 00101100 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000100 01010010 01001111 01010111 01001110 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01000100 01001001 01000101 00101110 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001001 01010010 00100000 01000100 01000101 01000001 01010100 01001000 00100000 01010011 01001000 01000001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01000101 01010100 01000101 01010010 01001110 01000001 01001100 00101110 ("THOSE WHO WILL BOW TO ME, SHALL BECOME MY UNDYING SERVANTS. THOSE WHO WON'T, WILL DROWN AND DIE. AND THEIR DEATH SHALL BE ETERNAL.") - 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01000001 00100000 01000011 01001000 01000001 01001110 01000011 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010011 01010101 01010010 01010110 01001001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000110 01001100 01001111 01001111 01000100 00101110 00100000 01000010 01001111 01010111 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01001101 01000101 00101100 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000011 01001111 01001101 01000101 00100000 01001101 01011001 00100000 01010011 01000101 01010010 01010110 01000001 01001110 01010100 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01000001 01000010 01001100 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01010111 01001111 01010010 01001100 01000100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01010011 01010100 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010111 00101110 ("YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO SURVIVE THE FLOOD. BOW TO ME, BECOME MY SERVANT AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO LEAVE THIS WORLD... AT LEAST FOR NOW.") If you want to surrender, you need to press Shift and look at the ground. Then, your game will freeze for half of a minute. After this, your Minecraft will crash. Your wallpaper, files, Internet etc. will be back. The Diver's world will be gone. The only thing changed, will be your skin - it will look exactly like the Drowned mob. No matter how much you will try to change this skin, it will always change back. You will also be forced to serve The Diver during, so called, "The Flood" - a mysterious event which is soon going to happen on every minecraft world/server/Realm. You will also gain some special powers - now you cannot be killed or banned while playing on a server, your nick is no longer visible, you can breath underwater and become invisible whenever you want. But be careful - Mojang knows about your existence and will do everything to eliminate you from the game. If you don't surrender in a minute, then The Diver shall return to his first form, pick his trident and begin to chase you. This trident will have Channeling enchantment on and will summon a lighting whenever is it thrown. You must hurry if you want to survive. In order to get some time, you can try to pick up the thrown trident befote The Diver does. It's very hard, since The Diver can swim really fast, but not impossible. If you succeed, throw the trident into the Diver as fast as you can, as it is the only weapon that can acutally hurt him. After the successful attack, he should disappear. He isn't dead, he has just been weakened. You need to hurry, because he regenerates himself really fast. For few seconds, he won't have enough power to hold control over your computer, so you will be able to use the ALT + F4 combination to turn off your Minecraft. Then, enter %AppData% and delete the world files as fast as you can, before The Diver corrupts your computer completely. If you'll do this, the wallpaper shall be back to normal and your files will be back. This evil entity will never haunt any of your singleplayer worlds ever again. Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:Rituals Category:Monster